the_jewel_kingdomfandomcom-20200215-history
The Emerald Princess Books
The Emerald Princess books in the Jewel Kingdom series focus on Emily as the main protagonist. The Emerald Princess Plays a Trick Synopsis Princess Emily has always loved a good prank, but when one of her subjects is seriously hurt everyone suspects her. Although she had nothing to do with it, Emily has lost the trust of her people and must find a way to earn it back before they dethrone her as their princess. Main Characters [[Emily|'Emily']]:' The Emerald Princess and ruler of the Greenwood. Believing that they find them just as funny as she does, Emily often plays pranks on people, even her own sister. However, she has never intentionally hurt anyone and is taken aback when she is accused of harming one of her own people. Determined to set things right and prove that she never meant anyone harm, she does her best to find out who really is behind the trap. [[Arden|'Arden]]:' Emily's royal advisor and best friend. Arden is eternally patient and gentle with the mischievous Emerald Princess and is one of the few, if not the only, creatures who believe that Emily didn't hurt Staghorn. She does what she can to help Princess Emily clear her name and regain the trust of her people. 'Staghorn: The Emerald Palace gardener, formerly of the Jewel Palace. The victim of many of Emily's tricks, Staghorn finally has enough when one prank goes too far and nearly breaks his ankle. He feels so betrayed and humiliated, he thinks that Emily should no longer rule the Greenwood if she's going to harm her own people through practical jokes. Fluke: 'A fisherman, resident of the Greenwood, and one of Staghorn's closest friends. When he hears that Staghorn has been hurt, he rushes to Nana Woodbine's cottage to be by his side. Outraged that Staghorn's injury appears to have been caused by another of Princess Emily's tricks, he resolves to inform King Regal of his daughter's dangerous behavior. The Emerald Princess Finds a Fairy Synopsis When Emily finds a fairy who has run away from home because she thinks no one loves her anymore, Emily shrinks herself down to fairy size and befriends her. The fairy, Arabell, broke the fairy queen's rules when she ran away, but when they hear that Arabell's baby brother is ill, Emily accompanies her new friend back to Fairy Land. Main Characters 'Emily: The Emerald Princess and ruler of the Greenwood. She finds the runaway fairy, Arabell, and is willing to let her stay in the Emerald Palace until she figures out where to go. But when they hear that Arabell's baby brother is ill, she is happy to help Arabell get back home. Arabell: A fairy who is found and befriended by Emily. She believes her family no longer loves her because all of their attention is focused on her new baby brother, Sweet William. Nevertheless, when she hears that her little brother is sick all she can think of is getting back to his side. The Emerald Princess Follows a Unicorn Synopsis Emily's beloved unicorn and royal adviser, Arden, is somehow losing her magical powers. The only one who can restore them is a mysterious, all-powerful unicorn who lives in a faraway place called the Land of the Unicorns. Main Characters Emily: The Emerald Princess and the ruler of the Greenwood. Arden: Emily's royal advisor and best friend. Category:Books